


Smelling Sweet

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, PWP, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble meme request for michellek, who requested <i>Donna/Not!Josh. (I'm easy.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smelling Sweet

  
Bony hips and a concave stomach, thought Donna as her tongue played across pale skin. But it didn't matter. She'd seduced this woman because her surprisingly rounded little breasts looked close to falling out of her tight V-neck.

Small tits meant excellent nipples.

She pinched one when she finally dipped her mouth lower to give her writhing, begging partner relief.

"Donna! God!"

Donna stopped. "No names."

Her partner frowned. "Because this is a one-time thing?"

"Because," Donna said, lowering her mouth again, "we'd sound like a lesbian-porn children's book."

Ronna hesitated, then nodded. "It'd kill the mood...oh!"

"Mmm."

"Ohgod!"

"Mmmhmm."

END  



End file.
